


Sweater Weather

by Epicratis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, I love my dads a lot, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, coffee house, coffee shop AU, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicratis/pseuds/Epicratis
Summary: With winter drawing in more cold customers, the local coffee house Jongdae works at has taken in a new barista, Minseok. With both of them stuggling to overcome their problems, they find themselves entangled in a close friendship that is starting to bloom into a little bit more than just that.---A coffee house AU inspired by 'Universe' :)





	Sweater Weather

Seoul's winters were known to be harsh and unforgiving.

 

This year's winter, however, was ushered in with a rather unexpected and unforgiving blizzard. One more severe than most people had ever experienced. Snow covered the landscape in a seemingly cozy blanket, but the gusts and temperatures made outside feel like hell.

 

Despite this, life went on. People traveled to work and went on with their daily lives.

 

As did Jongdae.

 

He'd not been a fan of winter before, but this year really affirmed his thoughts. It didn't matter how much he wrapped himself up in sweaters, scarves and socks, he'd still feel the cold piercing through his skin like he was wearing nothing. If he had a choice, he'd choose to stay in bed until the snow had melted and the days got longer again. What he wouldn't give to just let the winter end.

 

His alarm doesn't agree with him, though.

 

It's 6:00 AM when Jongdae's phone starts buzzing and playing a generic alarm ringtone.

 

It takes him a while to respond to it. When he finally does, he turns off the alarm and lets out a long sigh. He rolls over to the right side of his bed until he is able to step out.

 

 _"slippers slippers SLIPPERS",_ he mutters while frantically looking around for slippers to protect his feet from the freezing apartment floor.

 

Socks and sweatpants covered the floor surrounding his bed. He'd been too lazy and busy to try to clean them up. Thank God he has found his slippers, though.

 

Having put them on, he walks towards the space heater, which he forgot to turn on during the night. He squats down and turns it on to the highest setting. It's a small little thing that is only able to heat one room. Not having much money to buy a couple more, he has to make do by moving it around.

 

Working at a coffee house doesn't earn him a lot of money, but he is happy with his job. It keeps him busy and meant he gets the chance to talk to a lot of people. Not to mention him and his colleagues are a tight knit team that he can never get enough of.

 

Especially that one new coworker, Minseok.  _Oh man._  

 

Minseok has only been around for about a week now, but  _boy_ did he lighten up the mood during this cold weather. He was hardworking, spontaneous, hilarious, optimistic...

 

And, Jongdae had to admit, he couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous, almond-shaped eyes.

 

In the span of one week they've been quite close. He'd definetly consider him a friend. All-in-all, Minseok was a delight to be around.

 

After feeling the heater warm up, Jongdae gets up and walks to the bathroom. He Looks in the mirror and is greeted with a comically bad bed-head. He ruffles through his hair while he reaches for his toothbrush. 

 

After brushing his teeth and getting rid of his bed-head, he gets dressed in black skinny jeans and a white turtleneck. Looking at the clock, he sees only about 15 minutes have passed. If he leaves the house at 6:30, he'll be nice and on time for work, which is just a couple of blocks away from his apartment.

 

After one last look in the mirror, he puts on his shoes and picks out his warmest scarf and jacket. He walks out of the door and locks it behind him.

 

 

\---

 

 

Digging through the pockets of his jacket, Jongdae tries to find the keys to the back entrance of the shop. He's nearing the door when he finds his keys.

 

Nearly everyone working at the shop carries a key, because different people would open up shop on different days.

 

Except Minseok. he doesn't have a key.

 

 _"_ OH, Jongdae, Thank GOD you are here!" a voice cries out.

 

Jongdae looks up to find Minseok, almost freezing to the door.

 

"It's so cold out! I accidentally arrived here 10 minutes early and have NEVER regretted a choice so badly!" he says. By the looks of his assumingly thin jacket, he isn't prepared for the weather. "Look how red my hands are!" He holds up his bare hands that are, yes, quite red from the cold.

 

"You uh- oh my god- are you okay?" Jongdae replies. He quickly takes out the keys and turns the lock to the door. He opens it and shoves Minseok in.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I didn't expect to be the first to arrive!"

 

"We're both 30 minutes early."

 

"So technically, I'm 40 minutes early."

 

"You _do_ know you don't get paid for arriving before your scheduled time?"

 

Jongdae closes the door behind him and turns on the lights.

 

The first room they enter is the private cantina where all the baristas hang out on their break. Directly connected to the cantina is the kitchen. Chanyeol and Baekhyun mostly hangs out here to bake sweets and clean up cups and platters.  
Connected to the kitchen is the shop. Jongdae always remembers how the light of the sunrise illuminates the shop window so beautifully. 

 

He, Minseok and Kyungsoo mainly work in the shop and serve up coffee and sweets. Sehun and Junmyeon usually take customer's orders, but might also be found in the kitchen. Every day is a busy day in the shop, so occasionally everyone will be found doing someone else's job.

 

Jongdae takes off his jacket, while Minseok keeps it on for a bit. He sits down in the cantina while Jongdae makes his way to the shop to grab two cups of coffee and a packed sandwich he left out yesterday.

 

"I usually have breakfast on my own when I arrive here", Jongdae calls out from the shop, "Fancy a cup of coffee?"

 

"I could use one yeah", Minseok calls back.

 

Jongdae nods as if he could see him from the other room. 

 

"And-uh, could I borrow your scarf for a bit?"

 

 

\---

 

 

"Kyungsoo should be here in a minute. He's gonna walk you through all the things we do before we open up shop. This, uh- was your second time opening right?" Jongdae asks, picking up the empty coffee cups and bringing them to the kitchen counter. He puts them down in the sink and turns on the tap.

 

"That's right!" Minseok nods enthusiastically. Having warmed up a bit after the coffee and pleasant room temperature. He takes of his jacket and Jongdae's scarf and thanks him for letting him borrow his scarf. He gets up to stash away his coat.

 

"Have you warmed up?" Jongdae asks while keeping his eyes on the stream of the water filling up the coffee-stained cups.

 

"I'm fine now! I think I might catch a cold though. I should have prepared for the cold weather a bit more," Minseok replies, with a tinge of sadness in his voice, "I hope I don't, though. I wouldn't want to call in sick." He walks towards the counter where Jongdae is standing and hands him the dish soap.

 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jongdae smiles at Minseok and turns his head back to the sink, "I'll pour you another cup of coffee if you start feeling bad."

 

Having realized his words, Jongdae realizes that came out a lot more affectionate than he had intended.

 

Minseok gives him a smirk as if he knows that didn't came out the way he meant. His eyes are telling Jongdae he's going to tease him with that. As he's about to open his mouth to reply verbally, the back door opens. A silhouette in a long black coat enters the cantina. Without saying a word, it walks over to the coatrack. Both Jongdae and Minseok await a response to see who it is, as they cannot see through the massive coat.

 

"Shit, man. That silence is killing me. Did I interrupt your romantic moment?" The silhouette pulls off the hood of their coat to reveal it's Kyungsoo. He shakes his head and smirks while walking past the cantina, over to the kitchen.

 

"Jongdae said he'll 'pour me coffee if I catch a cold'," Minseok replies with the biggest grin, repeating the unintentionally affectionate tone Jongdae used to talk to Minseok just now. He gives Jongdae a soft fist bump in the shoulder.

 

"Awhaee, Minseok, I didn't mean it like that!" Jongdae frowns, while softly hitting his shoulder back. He can't help but smile a little.

 

"Damn Minseok, you're a freaking savage!" Kyungsoo replies from the other room in a painfully sarcastic tone. "Can you guys get over here so we can start up?"

 

\---

 

It's almost 3PM when Jongdae is finishing up to go home. Sehun and Chanyeol started their shifts a little later today and are ready to take over so he and Minseok can go home. All throughout the day it's been busy in the shop. Due to the cold weather, customers have been lining up to be able to have a hot cup of coffee. It's only now that the rush hour seems to die down a little. The perfect time to clean up some tables.

 

Minseok's behind the counter, stacking coffee cups and finishing up an order for a customer. He's happily humming along to a song that's playing in the shop. However happy he seems, his eyes are slacking and his hands appear to be shaking a little.

 

Throughout the day, Jongdae's been noticing Minseok seemed a little off. He's definetly caught a cold. He's been contemplating asking if he's okay, but is a bit hesitant because of the oddly affectionate remark he made earlier and fears it might come off as creepy. He'll also probably brush it off and say it's nothing.

 

Trying to keep his mind off Minseok, Jongdae keeps wiping a particularly dirty table. To the table next to him, a customer is waiting for their order.

 

When Jongdae turns around to head over to the next table, he sees Minseok is heading over to the customer with a slice of raspberry cheesecake and a large cup of hot coffee. Jongdae is just about to pass in front of him when Minseok trips over the back of his own foot, falling right into Jongdae's chest and pouring hot cofee over his left shoulder.

 

He quickly replies and manages to catch Minseok before he completely falls to the ground. He's trying to avoid causing a scene by surpressing the pain of the scorching hot coffee that was just poured over his shoulder, but can't help but to hiss.

 

"OH my god, Jongdae I am so so sorry." Minseok picks himself back up on his feet again. His eyes go wide and he feels himself going into panic mode. "I-uh need to get this off you. Shit, I'm so sorry." He frantically looks around and stops to look at the customer, who seems shocked by what happened. "I'm so sorry sir, I'll bring you your order right away in a minute."

 

"Calm down Minseok, It's just an accident. I'll call Baekhyun to finish the order," Jongdae puts a hand on Minseok's shoulder, who seems even more pale than he already was. He puts his other hand over the base of his neck and quickly walks off to fetch Baekhyun.

 

Minseok, confused and panicking over what to do, picks up the coffee cup and plate and returns them to the counter. He runs over to the kitchen to find some towels to clean up the mess off the floor, when baekhyun stops him in his tracks.

 

"Don't worry, I'll fix this. You seriously look like you need a break, Minseok. You don't look too well."

 

"No no, I should clean up my mess. I can't have everyone else fixing my mistakes." He glances over at Jongdae, who seems to be in serious distress from the hot coffee that's burning his skin.

 

"Help Jongdae. That's more important right now. Besides, your shift was about to end anyways." Baekhyun gives him a pat on his back as he enters the shop. 

 

Jongdae walks over to Minseok to grab his arm to pull him back to the cantina. "Come on, I need to get my sweater off and cool my skin." He's trying to calm him by not trying to show he's in pain from the accident.

 

Minseok nods and follows him. Jongdae's noticing his walking is getting clumsier and clumsier. He's probably getting sick.

 

As they arrive at the cantina Jongdae grabs a few towels that were stacked away in a drawer and puts them in the sink. He turns on the tap to let them soak up lukewarm water. He then turns to Minseok and asks him to help him get his sweater off. He holds his arms above his head as Minseok gently begins to separate the fabric from his skin.

 

As his sweater is coming off, Jongdae is tempted to cover his bare chest. He's never been comfortable walking around shirtless and it especially feels uncomfortable having your sweater taken off by a ridiculously cute guy. Minseok's probably drowning in shame aswell.

 

As his sweater has come off completely, Minseok tosses it on the ground carelessly and scans Jongdae's shoulder for the burning wound. from the bottom-left part of his neck, down to his elbow, his skin has been affected by the coffee. His skin looks painful, as it is stained red. Minseok grabs ahold of one of the wet towels and hands it to Jongdae. He thanks him and carefully brings it up to his neck and shoulder.

 

Jongdae lets out a small hiss as the towel touches his burned skin. He closes his eyes and bites his lower lip.

 

"I'm so sorry Jongdae."

 

"Don't worry, shit happens. Are you okay though? You look sick." He opens his eyes to look at minseok and nudges him.

 

"I guess I did catch a cold. I've been feeling a little bit lightheaded," he responds under his breath, looking at the ground in shame.

 

Jongdae's noticing Minseok's going even more pale and his eyes are starting to close. Before he collapses to the ground, Jongdae puts an arm under his shoulder and carries him to the couch to lay him down.

 

Minseok lets out a long sigh and brings a hand to his pale forehead. He gives Jongdae an uncomfortable smile.

 

"Okay, yeah, I'm sick alright."

 

\---

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write a lot of fanfics, let alone big ones at all, but I'm really planning on continuing this! Let me know what you think. I consider myself a rookie when it comes to writing x_x. Excuse any grammar mistakes, English is my second language!


End file.
